Reals Dreams
by Hatcherian Red Rose
Summary: No fim tudo era apenas um sonho,no fim ele nunca se realizaria,Era assim que nós pensávamos ate eles aparecerem,e quebrarem todas as leis da realidade mundana,Conheçam os nossos sonhos que viraram realidade e desafiam a logica humana.NOT YAOI.Fic Original
1. Reals Dreams: Apresentação

**H**ellboy não me pertence, muito menos o nuada e o abe, mas se pertencese o nuada tava vivo e o abe casado com a nuala _ e o nuada comigo...

**Sasori, Gaara e Itachi -** ¬.¬ ¬_¬ ¬/.\¬...

**Red Rose-** nem esses três mas mesmo assim são meus, maridos... 8D

* * *

≈•≈ _**Reals Dreams** _≈•≈

≈•≈

_Sonhos são sonhos, alguns, apenas fantasias nas quais temos vergonha de dividir com os outros, alguns são pesadelos, que fugimos freneticamente com medo de que usem contra nos, algumas metas de vida, na qual corremos atrás desesperadamente outras doces ilusões na qual nos fortalece e, mas não passam disso, ilusões._

≈•≈

_No fim tudo era apenas um sonho, no fim ele nunca se realizaria... Era assim que nós pensávamos ate eles aparecerem, e quebrarem todas as leis que que conhecemos e a realidade de nossas vidas... Conheçam os nossos sonhos que viraram realidade._

≈•≈

* * *

**Hatcherian - Red Rose** mode '**on**'

**O**ie povo, 8D primera fic que vou publicar na fanfiction *---*~ ta passou o momento nostalgia, u-û então, já já eu posto o Primero prologo, vocês devem ta pensando, primero? sim primero, são dois, prologos cntados em primera pessoa, bem porque? simples, pra contar com o maximo de detalhes os sonhos das duas meninas, que vão viver uma verdadera aventura, só então a historia vai começar do ponto 'H' logo xD, ai por diante bem só lendo pra saber, muita agua ainda vai rolar o.ó e eu vou me ferrar pra escreve...mas é pelo bem maior da humanidade 8D...

**Sasori-** ¬_¬ para de enrolar e vai logo postar o prologo...  
**Gaara-**¬.¬ de acordo...  
**Itachi-** ...zzzzzzzz...~/.\~

**RedRose-** ¬¬ ja vai ....

**E**ntão, xau povo até daqui a pouco xD...ei seus mal educado, da tchau u.ú

**Sasori e Gaara-** tchau... u.û e.ê

**Itachi-** ...zzzzzzz...~/.\~

**Red Rose-** Esquece o outro ta no decimo sono õ.ô...xau =*

**_...Hatcherian Red Rose Of blood..._**


	2. Prólogo 1:Dreams The Vulp Night Brann

**H**ellboy não me pertence, se pentercese, o Abe e o Nuada eram os principais, 8D e o vermelho era mais bonito e era ruivo não moreno ai ele seria meu. o.ô [?] mas meu mesmo so o Nuada ;3.

**Itachi-** isso mesmo sou o unico moreno da sua vida u/.\ú...

**Red Rose**-...o.o...Sai, Sirius, Yuki e Madara, se escondam..

**

* * *

**

**≈•≈ _Prólogo 1 _≈•≈**

**≈•≈**

_**Dreams The Vulp Night Brann**_

**≈•≈**

_**E**scuridão. Trevas. Não via nada, era como se tudo ao meu redor tivesse sido simplesmente engolido pela escuridão, eu tentava caminhar, mais tudo que ouvia o baque suave do salto dos meus sapatos, eles ecoavam ao meu redor de maneira que não conseguia ter noção nem ao menos do tamanho do local que eu estava._

_**N**ão sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, nem queria saber não me importava, nem mesmo a solidão me incomodava me sentia bem na escuridão, como se fizesse parte das trevas, e o breu fosse meu mais antigo companheiro, sim companheiro, foi ele que me salvou a vida uma vez, foi as trevas que me permitiram viver, e devo a ela tudo, ate mesmo a minha única amiga neste mundo, só ela é capaz de entender o quão preciosa é para mim... As trevas...._

_**E**stava começando a ficar à-vontade, até eu ouvir um leve riso masculino, não, não era só um riso eram mais, umas cinco vozes falando ao mesmo tempo, rindo e me chamando, que foram aumentando, se tornando mais forte, bem a minha frente luz começava a se formar, eu corria desesperadamente rumo à escuridão, para me esconder deles, para fugir deles corria como se minha vida dependesse disso, já que as vozes curiosamente viam de dentro da luz, eu conhecia aquelas risadas, eu conhecia a voz que me chamava de 'garotinha' eram eles a origem do meu tormento, de todos os meus medos, e de toda a minha solidão, vindo direto da luz, enquanto eu corria para a escuridão._

_**E**u entrei em um lugar completamente desconhecido, mas estranhamente familiar com uma vaga lembrança, ou algo parecido, eu fui quase engatinhando para um canto, as vozes estavam ficando cada vez mais forte e a escuridão. Foi se dissipando, eu me encolhi como um bebe no canto em estado de choque, minha visão ficou embaçada, eu estava aos prantos, lembranças dolorosas dominavam minha mente, sensações terríveis que tive no passado, meu corpo todo doía, eu fechei meus olhos numa vaga tentativa de me levar novamente à escuridão._

_**E**stava submersa em meus próprios medos e temores, tão submersos que minha raiva e ódio começaram a transborda de meu ser, eu queria destruir a luz na qual estava me maltratando, minha pele parecia arder, sentia pessoas me tocando, me violando, eu sentia dor, me ardia inteiramente o corpo, eu tentava me esconder, nas sombras, só que..._

**_Já não havia sombras para se esconder._**

_**E**ntão, eu explodi, meu ódio atingiu um ponto que nem eu mesma podia mais aquentar, chegou a uma estaca que com todas as minhas forças eu desejei um modo de destruir toda aquela luz que só me torturava, queria que as trevas voltassem, que tudo fosse mais uma vez silencioso e mórbido como um cemitério, vazio como o espaço, e negro, completamente negro e obscuro como o meu coração, em meio a tanto desejo de poder viver assim, eu gritei, gritei, até minha garganta não agüentar e me faltar ar nos pulmões, gritei deixando todo meu desejo e força ir se junto, e trazer minha mãe obscura de volta, deixando minha alma em meio a escuridão novamente, deixando-me ser acalentada pela solidão de não ter mais ninguém, estou perdida ..._

**_Hibernando novamente... Eu estou perdida numa profunda hibernação... Ninguém pode me acordar... Estou numa longa hibernação...Ninguém pode me salvar...Nem deus pode faze-lo... Sou uma rosa quebrada.... Quem pode me despertar...Não existe...Ele é apenas um...Sonho...Ainda assim..._**

**_O Amo._**

_**U**ma voz grossa e familiar quebrou o silencio, com apenas uma palavra, com o meu nome. "Night"... isso me assustou, eu estava tão ferida, tão sem forças, tão inerte em minha própria dor e sofrimento, que a voz masculina e muito mais real que as outras, me fez pensar que eu não estivesse sozinha afinal, de novo a voz chamou por meu nome, eu abri os olhos, não via nada, minha doce escuridão estava lá dominante de novo, a voz ressoava em meus ouvidos, ela me era familiar, como em um passado distante, uma voz tão, atrativa, eu imaginei se estava escutando coisas._

_**A** voz veio novamente, meu nome me parecia estranhamente belo naquela voz, era como se cantasse em um sussurro impossível de saber de que lado vinha. Isso me fazia querer achá-lo. Mais uma vez eu ouvia a voz dele, sim, agora eu conseguia distinguir uma leve distancia da origem, estava longe, mais eu ia alcançá-lo... Sim eu ia... Levantei-me, correndo até a origem, eu já conseguia saber a direção... Daquele que me chamava._

**_Era como ouvir a voz de um anjo...... Ou de um demônio..._**

**_...Impossível..._**

**_...Resistir..._**

_**A** voz agora parecia incrivelmente clara, mesmo assim ainda num sussurro, era forte, e imponente, mas ela parou, quando me aproximei demais, eu me concentrei apurando os sentidos, para ver se sentiam algo, minha visão sempre foi mais apurada no escuro, mas não enxergava nada próximo, muito menos ouvia... porem um forte aroma de terra molhada e madeira úmida começara a pairar a meu redor, como se estivesse numa floresta, e um delicioso e suave aroma de flores no meio deste, um aroma que vinha..._

**_...De trás..._**

_-**Q**uem é você que me chama?..._

_**M**inha voz foi predominante desta vez, era calma, suave, forte e feminina, ela sairá quase num sussurro, pois apesar da calma, eu estava um pouco apreensiva pela resposta, minha pergunta foi respondida, primeiro com um leve riso, que ..._

**_...Parecia tão belo aos ouvidos..._**

**_...E..._**

**_...Vinha de trás..._**

**_...Num sussurro em meus ouvidos..._**

_"**S**ou Príncipe Nuada... Silverlance... E foi você que me chamou..."._

_**E**u me virei bruscamente, ainda assim rápida o suficiente, para ver os orbes amarelos que estavam um pouco acima de meu rosto, era de um amarelo queimado, parecia um felino a me fitar..._

**_...Deus que olhos belos... E. Obscuros..._**

_**S**ó então lentamente sua imagem foi ficando clara para mim, era como se sob meus pés faltassem chão, era ele... Meu coração disparou freneticamente como se fosse explodir de tanto bombear meu sangue... Era impossível pensar direito, apenas alguns mais fortes me dominavam..._

**_...Sim! Era ele!..._**

_**D**e meus olhos algumas lagrimas começaram a cair escorrendo pelo meu rosto marcado pelo grande susto, algumas raras vezes eu sonhara com ele, algumas raras vezes eu me pegava desenhando aquele ser que eu nem sabia quem era... Sim aquele que estava a minha frente e me fazia sempre palpitar o coração..._

**_...O meu amado inexistente!..._**

_**S**ua pele era alva como se lhe faltasse sangue nas veias, era tão pálido quanto mármore, e com marcas um pouco acima do nariz e perto do couro cabeludo, da qual vinha caindo longos cabelos prateado... Que cabelos, pareciam prata de verdade até chegar às pontas e adquirirem uma tonalidade amarelada como os olhos, só que mais esbranquiçado emoldurando o rosto incomum, e afilado simplesmente belíssimo... _

**_...Bem ali a minha frente!..._**

_**S**eus lábios eram negros, e iam lentamente adquirindo a cor branca da pele, de maneira simplesmente convidativa e provocante demais... Pelo menos para mim..._

**_...Eu queria tocá-lo..._**

_**E**u estava quase colada ao corpo dele, não conseguia ver as vestes, seus olhos me tiravam completamente a concentração, o meu maior sonho bem a minha frente, aquele que estranhamente considerava meu companheiro, pois... Algo dentro de mim me dizia... Que ele não era o que eu mais abominava mesmo sendo uma... Os humanos._

**_...Eu queria poder dize-lhe o quanto o amava..._**

_**Q**uando eu levantei o braço numa vaga tentativa de poder tocar no rosto do meu sonho, no homem dos meus sonhos, eu recuei como se não pudesse fazê-lo, com medo de que fosse desaparecer ao toque, só então lembrei das palavras dele, mas..._

**_...Eu nem sabia quem ele era... O que era... E como o havia chamado..._**

**_...Isso não me importava... O que importava é que..._**

**_...Ele estava ali..._**

_**-V**ocê é Real?...Não é apenas uma ilusão?...O que é você?..._

_**A** voz dele ao me responder foi como musica, um riso e palavras firmes, enquanto saiam num sussurro de seus lábios que pouco se mexiam, mas mesmo assim não fazia seu rosto parecer menos sombrio que antes._

_**"S**ou um elfo da floresta"_

_**-N**ão respondeste minhas outras perguntas..._

_**M**inhas palavras saíram mais duras e fortes do que quis, ele não mudara sua expressão apenas respondera da mesma maneira que antes... Com poucas e diretas palavras._

_"**N**ão tenho porque responder algo que já sabes, muito menos algo que não tenho como responder."_

_**-E**ntão vou saber se você é real a meu jeito..._

_**L**evantei minha mão novamente, ia toca-lhe saciar esta vontade que me torturava, a vontade de sentir a pele dele, de saber se um ser tão perfeito existiria, e estava ali a minha frente, mas fui interrompida, um vento forte veio de trás dele, que me fizeram recuar um passo para trás como se estivesse para ser arrastada._

_**"A**cabei ficando mais tempo que podia... Adeus..."._

_**E**u o olhei assustada, ele iria embora, desapareceria, e talvez nunca mais o visse, o desespero tomou conta de mim, lagrimas voltaram a meu rosto o vento não me deixava tocar nele eu via perfeitamente sua mechas prateadas ondularem no vento ele ainda me observava, eu tentei esticar o braço para toca-lo mas o vento não deixava, eu precisava tocar, precisava saber se é real, ele se virou de lado com estrema facilidade,e deu um passo a frente se afastando para ir embora, era como se desfizesse em luzes, pequenas luzes amareladas, como globos pequenos e luminosos como vaga-lumes, só que um pouco maiores o desespero me fez perguntar quase em um grito._

_**-N**ão me deixe aqui sozinha!Como faço para vê-lo novamente!? Eu quero ficar com você!! Prometa-me que voltará!!!_

_**E**le parou, já haviam desaparecido suas pernas e começava a sumir seu tronco, eu tentava correr na direção dele, mas era como se eu não alcançasse,como se eu não saísse do lugar, apesar de parecer tão perto._

_"**B**asta me chamar e eu virei"_

_**J**a estava chegando perto do seu pescoço era só a cabeça dele bem próximo de mim mais um centímetro e eu iria tocá-lo._

_-**C**omo!?_

_"**V**ocê... Sabe..."_

_**E**le desapareceu, como se nunca estivesse estado ali, me deixando só nas trevas, eu cai no chão ainda de mão erguida, faltava tão pouco para toca-lo, tão pouco, eu não consegui...Eu estava aos prantos, como se tivesse perdido tudo novamente, estava estática, de olhos vidrados no vazio, eu abaixei a mão e me encolhi abraçando os joelhos, como se fosse espera-lo voltar, meu amado estava tão perto, mais tão perto, minha frustração estava muito evidente, eu estava em uma mistura muito forte de felicidade e ódio, submergida nisso, a luz, e a voz que vinha dela retornaram mas eu estava tão enfurecida por meu amado inexistente ter desaparecido, tão frustrada que somente a meu redor as trevas permaneceram como um muro me protegendo da luz que mesmo assim ardia em minha pele._

_**E**stava frustrada demais, tão frustrada que eu já não me importava com nada apenas queria ficar só, trancada em meus pensamentos, foi como se a luz começasse a queimar sobre minha pele, eu queria apenas me trancar para mim... Apenas ficar sozinha com minhas frustrações... Eu me levantei em chama, minha frustração me corroia, eu tenho que ficar nas trevas não na luz, eu só confio nas trevas, a luz me fazia arder me queimava eu sentia meu corpo pegar fogo, eu gritava por ajuda, mas ninguém ouvia, eu corria mas não achava nada para me ajudar, eu queimava, não mais pelo meu ódio obvio mas pelo fato de a luz estar me queimando, eu não suportava mais! Era muito doloroso, eu cai no chão sem forças para me manter de pé, eu gritava!_

**_...Gritava por ajuda... Por fim gritei com minhas ultimas forças..._**

**_...O nome dele..._**

**_...Implorando por ajuda..._**

**_...Para ele vir me proteger..._**

**_...Para nunca mais sair de perto de mim..._**

**_...Para me proteger e ficar ao meu lado eternamente..._**

**_...Para sempre..._**

_"**S**im"_

_**U**ma explosão de luz e trevas, uma dor dominando meu corpo... Sendo queimada viva... Por um minuto pensei estar sendo carregada de maneira delicada... Estava exausta demais, para sequer ver quem o fazia... Depois... Eu acordei._

≈•≈

**U**m grito estridente corta o ar, uma sombra se ergueu da cama, de forma brusca, quase caindo, estava escuro, só se via uma silhueta feminina pelo pouco de luminosidade que vinha da janela, ela se levantou, e caminhou cambaleante até a mesma, ficando a fitar a lua prateada no céu, ela encostou os dedos delicadamente na janela, era uma mulher jovem, estava suada, sua camisola curta deixava amostra o corpo avantajado, de fartos seios, e cintura fina, seus olhos eram de um verde forte de cor jade, e seus cabelos que caiam pelo rosto, ondulados numa franja repicada lateral, eram de um vermelho forte e vivo tal como sangue, ela chorava manchando a pele clara levemente morena tinha olhar perdido, e fitava a lua, de maneira desolada, falando num sussurro, com sua voz suave, calma, firme e feminina.

-**El**a sempre volta para mim... Lembro-me desta dor... Isso se propaga através dos meus olhos... Tudo está aborrecedor... Quanto mais me tranco, mais complicado este amor cresce... Nuada.

**El**a olhou no relógio, marcava três da manhã, andara lentamente até a cama e se deitara novamente, olhando o teto, dificilmente conseguiria voltar a dormi, respirava de maneira compassada numa inútil tentativa de se acalmar.

-**N**ão irei esquecer do seu rosto... Príncipe Nuada... Por mais inalcançável que seja... Muito menos de sua voz... Estranho minha pele arde... E...Estou dolorida...

**L**ogo depois ela ignorará a dor e só voltara a dormi, sonhando com apenas algumas lembranças entre elas a do rosto dele... Desaparecendo na escuridão...

* * *

**Hatcherian - Red Rose** Mode **'on'**

**O**ie povão 8D postei o primero prologo, espero que goten...¬¬ não ela não é a Liz, a liz nem sequer va aparecer aqui o.o...nem o vermelho, e nem mas desgraça nenhuma do hellboy, somente o NUADA e o ABE ...o.o só pra esclarecer mesmo...o resto é tudo personagem original amorecos, ^^ ai quando eu tiver a santa pasciencia eu posto no fotolog os desenhos deles e mando o site amores, bem acho que é só, mas pra terminar, o outro prologo acho que vai demorar um pouquinho pra postar, mas quando eu postar eu vocês vão saber 8D,

**Campanha! Review não mata, e nem cai os dedos, deixe uma e faça uma escritora baka feliz amor. ;D**

**Gaara-** faça o favor de de terminar logo isso ¬¬

**Sasori-** é por obsequio, se ainda tem que termina de escrever o prologo 2 ¬¬

**RedRose-** tabom tabom... ¬¬ chatos...TCHAAAUUUU!! =3

**Itachi-** Hatcherian! ¬/.\¬ que historia é essa de Madara?

**RedRose-** O_O...Ferro....FUI!

_**...Hatcherian Red Rose Of Blood...**_


	3. Prólogo 2 : Dreams The Lady Morgan Negru

**Lá** vamos nós denovo 9.9...Hellboy não me pertence, se pertencesse o nuada seria capa da G magazine desse mês e.ê [?] e o Abe capa da "peixes ornamentais" deste mês u.û [?]

**Nuada-** Nem por um milhão eu poso pra G magazine ¬¬

**RedRose-** Seu ser gostoso e estraga prazer ç.ç

* * *

≈•≈

≈•≈ _**Prólogo 2** _≈•≈

≈•≈

_**Dreams The Lady Morgan Negrur**_

≈•≈

_**S**__ilencio, o silencio mórbido era predominante, tudo estava calmo, me sentia flutuando em meio à escuridão, isso me fazia relaxar, tudo estava calmo, sem nada que me fizesse ter que me mexer ou com que me preocupar, eu realmente gostava de apreciar o silencio e o doce sabor de não ter que me preocupar com nada alem de mim mesma, sem problemas, sem responsabilidade, sem nada, nada alem de mim e ondas mentais reconfortantes banhando meu corpo inerte em meu transe...  
_

_**...Até uma onda forte me atingir...**_

_**A**__ onda me pegou de guarda baixa, eu fiquei zonza por um minuto, logo depois me sentia como em queda livre, estava caindo rumo à luz, não sabia de onde, nem como, fortes ondas ficavam vindo mais e mais forte, elas me faziam ficar com dores, até que começaram a me afetar também fisicamente, me sitia como se estivesse sendo esmagada por uma força invisível, a luz lá embaixo me cegava, eu ia ser engolida por ela, fiz força para que pensamentos mais fortes de escuridão diminuíssem a claridade, mas...  
_

_**...Ela era mais forte...**_

_**E**__stava em queda livre, com minha mente tudo que consegui foi diminuir o baque da queda, a luz não me deixava nem sequer olhar ao redor, eu me levantei cambaleante, todo meu corpo reagirá à queda, assim como minha mente a forte pressão anterior das ondas, eu não conseguia pensar direito, nem mesmo conseguia manter meu corpo firme sem uma dor terrível tomar conta dele, estava toda dolorida, e obviamente com machucados só que sem uma dimensão clara deles._

_**Q**__uando consegui controlar-me puder enfim observa o local que eu estava... Por um momento me senti em um dos sonhos malucos da minha única amiga, mas depois percebi as sutis diferenças, sim era de um breu horrível que eu nem imaginava ser possível existir, porem de maneira estranha, uma bruma forte pairava, era um pouco mais clara que o breu a meu redor, mesmo assim, estranho...Como eu consigo ver a bruma mas não a mim mesma?...Ou as coisas ao meu redor?...Acho que não receberei uma resposta tão cedo._

_**O**__ baque surdo do meu sapato estava ecoando como contra a rocha, ainda mais pela irregularidade dos passos que dava, percebi então como era difícil saber onde eu estava muito menos o estado físico que estava então percebi, uma leve brisa acariciou de leve minha face, era úmida, fria e estranhamente, familiar..._

_**...Lembrava o Mar...**_

_**S**__ó então percebi que estava com os lábios entre abertos, apreciei por um minuto o sabor salobro em meus lábios, não havia duvidas no mínimo estava perto de uma praia, ou quem sabe de um lago de água salgada?...Bem impossível não era, apenas..._

_  
__**...Improvável... Em minha mente ainda sã...Mas...**_

_**...Por quanto tempo continuaria assim?...Sã...**_

_**L**__ogo outra tormenta maior de dor invadiu meu corpo, cambaleie um pouco, depois me sentei no chão mesmo, me perguntava quase em um desespero mental, 'Que porcaria de lugar eu to!?' Claro que por mais que eu quisesse não teria como responder a pergunta, fiquei ali sentada por alguns minutos, até minha visão sair do estado enegrecido, para apenas turvo, me levantei novamente, uma onda mental atingiu minha mente, era diferente das outras...  
_

_**...Era...Agradável...**_

_**A**__ brisa reconfortante tocou suavemente meu rosto novamente, e uma nova onda mental me atingiu com a mesma agradável sensação de gentileza e carinho, logo eu que achei que nunca mais fosse sentir algo tão agradável assim novamente, era, como um magnetismo que não conhecia até então, precisava saber de onde vinha, então fui cegamente até onde achava que vinha, eu sempre tive uma forte sensibilidade extra sensorial, porem desta vez tive que usar de toda ela para achar o apenas o rastro da onda, que cada vez ficava mais forte, e convidativa de tão agradável..._

_**...Realmente eu queria muito...Saber sua origem...**_

_**L**__ogo não apenas sentia o gosto salgado e o perfume mais também ouvia agora uma doce melodia de ondas se chocando contra as rochas como em uma sinfonia infinitamente, eu estava bem no local onde as ondas partiram seja quem tiver as enviado, a não estava mais aqui, mesmo assim,o som doce das ondas e indo e vindo me encantava de tal modo a me fazer o espírito se elevar, deixei sem querer algumas desta ondas minhas de tranqüilidade se desprenderem da minha mente e viajar a fora irregulares..._

_**...A encontro de alguém que consiga receber-las...**_

_**E**__u fiquei a contemplar a perfeição da mãe terra, o aroma, o sabor, as sensações, o som, isso me despertou doce lembranças, de um tempo feliz, de um tempo inocente, ingênuo, e incrivelmente agradável e gentil para comigo, onde não conhecia, dor, sofrimento ou qualquer tipo de solidão, apenas felicidade, e alegria, mais, tudo que em muita quantidade e bom uma hora tende a se desfazer..._

_  
__**...Esta é a regra do mundo...Tudo que é bom tende a pouco durar...**_

_**E**__stes pensamentos fizeram minha cabeça latejar em uma grande quantidade de imagens desagradáveis de um passado que adoraria esquecer, minha mente foi dominada por sentimentos negativos que tendiam a me enfraquecer, que me faziam enfraquecer, de maneira terrível e impossível de parar completamente, apenas inutilmente tentei bloquear mas..._

_**...Parecia que se fortalecia...**_

_**N**__esta sucessão de imagens, terríveis de lembranças dolorosas, e muito cruéis à mente de qualquer ser vivo, não pude deixar de pensar por que tudo aconteceu justamente em meu mundo perfeito, porque não com outro, porque logo comigo, e mais ninguém , Eu sabia que no fundo não estava completamente sozinha, ainda tinha minha única amiga e única que me compreendia, ela sabe o quanto eu queria esquecer, o quanto queria apagar com um simples movimento...  
_

_  
__**...Mas o passado e as lembranças são como uma onda...**_

_**...Um momento esquecemos sua presença silenciosa...**_

_**...Mas ele esta sempre lá...Imortal...Impassível...Violenta...Cruel...**_

_**...Sem meios de fazê-lo não voltar...**_

_**...Como uma onda...**_

_**...Às vezes agradável e gentil...**_

_**...Outras cruel e assassina...**_

_**I**__sso fez novamente minha mente latejar, uma família feliz que desapareceu em apenas um dia, em apenas algumas poucas horas...Para nunca mais voltar...Para me abandonar, isto me fazia acreditar em como o mundo é cruel, em como a vida é cruel, num momento estava caminhando em um campo, no outro..._

_  
__**...Atirando-me as ondas...Numa única chance de escapar de um destino terrível...**_

_**...Na ponta de uma foice...Na foice da morte...**_

_**S**__im no fim aquelas ondas cruéis, me pouparam, no fim as assassinas de muitos, foram minhas grande salvadoras, eu realmente achei que fosse morrer, porem aquela escuridão acalentadora dentro das ondas, me reviveram, me deram forças, para continuar, mesmo assim acho que nunca vou perder o medo da dolorosa e horrenda imagem da sombra com a foice em mão na qual quase me matou, me deixando uma eterna lembrança...  
_

_**...A cicatriz de sua arma em minhas costas...**_

_**N**__este momento, ondas de fúria saíram escaparam de minha mente, o ódio que guardava por ter perdido tudo que amava em apenas algumas horas na mão de alguém tão sem alma me invadiram e me dominaram, eu queria poder fazer algo para vingar a todos, mesmo sabem que era quase impossível, eu queria, um dia com a ajuda dela na qual tem a mesma sede nós o faremos um dia..._

_  
__**...Em um futuro de preferência não muito distante...**_

_**L**__ogo aquela mesma onda agradável e incrivelmente gentil me atingiu , não estava muito distante eu olhei para os lados, mas a bruma e a escuridão não me deixavam ver nada, porem eu sabia que havia alguém ali, eu estranhamente queria ficar sozinha, a dor em meu corpo e as lembranças nebulosas me faziam querer estar sozinha, a menos..._

_**...A menos que fosse com o meu estranho companheiro imaginário**__...  
_

_**U**__ma voz, retumbou em meus ouvido em sintonia com as ondas do mar, era masculina porem, doce e suave, me chamava pelo nome, me chamava claramente de "Morgan" diferente de maneira que parecia uma doce melodia, como um canto bem parecido com o das sereias...  
_

_.__**..Tão suave...Tão doce...Tão serena...**_

_**...Simplesmente irresistível a meus ouvidos...  
...Chamando meu nome...**__  
_

_**E**__u andei, calma até origem do som, da voz tão convidativa, queria saber quem era, estava ficando cada vez mais cansada ainda pelo esforço físico da queda, e também mental, meu corpo nunca fora grande maravilhas, isso nem me surpreendia, mas a mente sim, era meu ponto forte, meu local simplesmente intocável, minha arma, meu escudo, minha vida, se resumia em todo poder mental que detinha, e podia usar livremente, eu tentava inutilmente captar alguma onda, mas nada, então segui apenas meus instintos, até uma dor alucinante subir pela minha espinha, seguido por um forte clarão, na qual seguido das ondas insuportáveis de antes, as mesmas ondas na qual me fizeram despencar, e uma chuva de imagens terrivelmente cruéis invadiu minha mente, assim como se meu corpo estivesse sendo comprimido, estava me contorcendo no chão, eu via claramente a sombra, do meu executor, a sombra do homem com a foice na mão, eu não tinha como lutar agora com ele, não tinha como, ele estava se aproximando, ele ia ceifar minha vida, ele desejava me matar...  
_

_**...Ele se aproximava, com minha pouca reservas de forças corri, para a escuridão...  
...Ela iria me esconder...Ela iria me salvar...  
...Pois as ondas gentis que me fizeram diminuir a dor...  
...Estavam vindo de lá...**_

_**E**__u corri, corri, e corri, até não ver ou sentir mais o meu executor, e estar simplesmente rodeada daquelas ondas gentis, a ponto de não saber sua origem, eu me sentei no chão, me encolhi abraçando os joelhos, só então percebi que estava chorando, estava tão assustada, que não conseguia pensar nada alem de que eu queria me livrar do ceifado, do meu executor, queria o fazer desaparecer, então...A voz voltou....  
_

"_**N**__ão tenhas medo, enquanto eu tiver aqui, não deixarei que ele encoste, em você"_

_  
__**...Só então percebi que a voz...**_

_**..Vinha de trás...**_

_**L**__á estava a minhas costas o ser mais estranho e diferente, saindo do meio das brumas e da escuridão, estendendo-me a mão, na qual tinham membranas, e uma aparência peculiar na palma, tive quem enxugar as lagrimas persistentes, para enxergá-lo melhor, ele era tão estranho que o fazia ficar belo a meus olhos, ele parecia um homem mas sua pele era azul e com marcas mais escuras._

_.__**..Lá estava a minha frente o meu companheiro imaginário...**_

_**-Q**__-uem é você? Qual seu nome?_

_**M**__inha voz sairá serena e calma como de costume, porem tinha grande quantidade de precaução, não costumava acreditar em tudo que me diziam, muito menos em contos infantis como sereias, porem lá estava, u ser que descreveria como uma sereia, ou melhor Tritão, sem ser metade peixe como nos livros e filmes, mas inteiramente uma mistura de homem e peixe, tinha pernas e braços, entre os braços uma fina e rente membrana, vestia uma bermuda colada, e uma camisa também colada, ambas negras._

_  
"__**M**__eu nome é Abraham Sapien...Lady..."_

_**A**__ voz dele retumbou de maneira doce em meus ouvidos, era reconfortante de uma maneira que eu não conhecia, ele se aproximou, reparei que estava descalço e em sua panturrilha tinha uma espécie de membrana fina que lembrava uma barbatana.  
_

_**...Será possível?...Será que ele realmente é real?...**_

_**E**__le me estenderá a mão, minha visão estava turva, lagrimas persistentes rolavam sem que houvesse nada que pudesse as fazer pararem, eu levantei e levei minha mão até a dele, o toque era úmido, e estranhamente delicioso, num minuto estava lúcida, do outro uma explosão de imagens invadiu minha mente, era como se ondas me trouxessem informações, sobre ele, mas eu não conseguia faze-las pararem, elas enchiam minha mente, até que me desvencilhei, e cai de novo no chão, zonza e desnorteada._

"_**L**__ady, estás bem?"_

_**E**__le falava de maneira polida, e estranhamente agradável, aos ouvidos, quando consegui reorganizar os pensamentos, ele já estava bem a minha frente agachado, preocupado, e seus olhos piscavam de maneira desenfreada com seus orbes grandes ocupavam grande parte do rosto, lembrava um extra terrestre, e a maneira estranha que piscavam, não de maneira horizontal, mas sim vertical, e eram de um azul, muito profundo como o mar._

_**-S**__im estou...Por sinal...O que é você? Não é todo dia que vejo um ser tão...Er.._

_**E**__u lutava para lembrar a palavra mais o forte odor que o 'ser estranho' exalava a deixava embriagada, era um perfume forte e suave de mar, como se ele tivesse acabado de sair do mesmo, era convidativo de maneira até agradável, diferente das demais coisas que nos rodeava, me deixava quase hipnotizada._

"_**E**__stranho?"_

_**-S**__im estranh...Não! Não estranho não! Diferente! Sim era essa a palavra, diferente, apenas diferente!._

_**E**__u falava sem controle de mim, mesmo assim esperava uma resposta...Oras, estranho, ele pode ser estranho para o resto do mundo, mas para mim é apenas diferente, eu sou diferente, todos somos diferentes uns dos outros, o mundo é que não enxerga isso._

"_**N**__ão se preocupe em me ofender, sei que sou estranho, para os outros, afinal...Sou o que chamariam, de sereia..."_

_**E**__u senti uma forte vontade de rir, pois, o termo não era bem sereia, mas tritão, sereia é feminino, e bem, não caia muito bem um homem falar isto, certo? Então me dediquei a organizar os pensamentos, de maneira clara para dar continuidade a nossa conversa._

_**-A**__cho que quis dizer, tritão, mas, para mim você não é estranho, apenas diferente, só porque não és parecido fisicamente com outros homens e mulheres não quer dizer que seja estranho...Correto?_

"_**S**__im tens toda razão...Desculpe mas quando me tocaste não pude resistir em aprender algumas coisas sobre você"_

_**E**__le também é sensível como eu, agora entendi como ele transmitia claramente aquelas ondas, até mesmo ele pode absorve sobre mim com um breve toque, e de maneira estranha eu também absorvi algumas coisas sobre ele, tudo transcorria bem na conversa, eu estava enfim conhecendo melhor o meu caro amigo imaginário_

_**-V**__ocê fez isso com o toque, certo? Estranhamente também aprendi algumas coisas sobre ti, porem foi involu...Cuidado! Atrás de você!_

_**U**__ma forte luz vinha de trás do homem que me cegou por uns instantes, e uma onda pavorosa, de pura maldade nos atingiu, eu vi a cara do meu 'amigo' se contorce quando he tocou a mente, ele segurou minha mão e me arrastou correndo, ambos no limite de nossas forças físicas, a luz forte e as ondas não cessaram, eu olhei de relance para trás..._

_**...Lá estava o meu executor...**_

_**N**__a mesma hora quase paralisei com sentimento imundo na qual eu repudio, medo, então o braço do meu amigo imaginário, passou por meu ombro, e abraçou minha cabeça de maneira que eu voltasse a olhar para frente, e correr, no chão nossas sombras estavam sendo projetadas e a escuridão parecia distante, quase inalcançável, a luz estava cada vez mais forte, em um momento de desespero eu forcei um onda enorme para fora de minha mente, que fez a luz diminuir..._

_  
__**...Ela foi diminuindo...Diminuindo...Então...estava escuro de novo...**_

"_**Fiquei mas do que devia, você também deve ir aqui não é seguro para ti."**_

_  
-__**C**__omo? Nem ao menos sei como cheguei, como espera que eu vá?_

_**E**__le sorriu, enquanto eu pensava em como sair dali, antes que ele pudesse fazer, algo, quando finalmente paramos de correr, estávamos esgotados, olhei pros lados, de novo, a nevoa, e o barulho de rocha contra os sapatos, olhei pra ele, esperando uma resposta pra minha pergunta._

_  
__**"Você sabe como, é só se lembrar, tu consegues, minha Lady."**_

_**S**__enti um sorriso se forma em meus lábios e o rosto enrubescer, mas logo entrei em pânico, uma forte onda atingiu a nos, a luz veio e ficou como um flash aos olhos, o ceifado estava bem atrás do meu amigo, e ia o atingir..._

_  
__**...Um grito...O meu grito...**_

_**...Um empurrão...O pânico se alastrando pelo meu corpo...  
...A foice desceu sobre ele...O sangue azul jorrou em minha cara...  
...Estava caindo...  
...A queda de um precipício...**_

_**..Com destino...**_

_**...O Oceano...**_

_  
__**E**__stava caindo, minutos antes, o ele me empurra para me salvar, quando não conseguiu se salvar, não via mais o meu amigo, minha vista estava embaçada, só sentia o gosto salgado e amargo do sangue dele na minha boca, meu corpo logo se chocou contra a água, estava gelada, eu comecei a tentar nadar, a maré não estava favorável, não conseguia nem me manter acima da água direito..._

_  
__**...O mar estava de tenebroso...**_

_**...Tragava-me para o fundo...**_

_**...E eu ia delicadamente...**_

_**...Sem forças para tentar resistir..**_

_**...Igual há Dez anos atrás...**_

_**A**__s ondas batiam suaves em meu corpo, me acalmando, a água entrava ardente em meus pulmões, a escuridão ia lentamente se mantendo, eu não respirava, então fiz um esforço em vão, clamei por ajuda, ninguém iria me ouvir, embaixo da água, queria ser salva, desejava ser resgatada, queria viver, a falta de ar maltratava-me, torturava-me, clamei uma ultima vez.._

_  
__**...Chamei o nome dele...  
...Desejei que minha onda fosse forte o suficiente...Para levar meu desejo até ele...  
...Um desejo que está em assas...Que rasgam a luz e a escuridão...**_

**_...Em palavras que transbordam...Que fazem o prometer nunca mais me deixar só...  
...Não me abandone..._**

_**"J**amais"_

_**E**u abri os olhos, lá esta ele nadando em minha direção de mão estendida em meio à escuridão, as ondas que nos separavam, a voz dele retumbou em meus ouvidos, uma única palavra que me teria feito chorar,que me fizeram chorar, e minhas lagrimas se misturarem as gostas do mar, enquanto em um ultimo fôlego tentei esticar a mão para alcançá-lo, ao menos tocá-lo, manter-lo para sempre perto de mim, então...Eu acordei... _

**≈•≈**

**U**ma sombra se ergue da cama, arqueando as costas, com um rouco porem desesperado grito, tossia, e fazia grande esforço para respirar, quase em pânico, levantou de maneira grosseira e rápida da cama, a silhueta feminina, tombou e caio no chão ainda se esforçando para respirar, quando enfim se recuperou ainda tossindo, correu em direção a banheiro onde ligou a luz, e se revelou uma linda moça de longos cabelos negros, e dotada de um corpo esbelto por sobre a camisola longa semitransparente, cintura delineada, busto mediano, coxas grossas e quadril avantajado.

**R**egurgitou água na pia, só então conseguiu voltar a respirar normalmente, estava ensopada como se tivesse saído da água, não de suor, mas cheirava a mar, se olhou no espelho, examinou o rosto levemente arredondado, e os olhos esguios e acinzentados, os lábios finos e bem desenhados, o nariz afilado, a sobrancelha fina,pele de porcelana, estava perfeitamente saudável porem não entendia o mal estar no estomago.

**L**entamente foi se lembrando do sonho, de cada detalhe, de cada sensação, de cada odor, visão, gosto, tudo, e do nome dele.

**-A**braham...Sapien, nome engraçado...Estou cheirando a peixe?!

**E**la levou o braço ao nariz, sim cheirava forte a mar, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um mergulho, cheirava a ele.

**-N**ão vou mais esquecer, de sua promessa...Muito menos deixarem que quebre as linhas do fantoche que nos liga...Abe meu coração petrificado suspira, como se estivesse em uma longa jornada, contra o tempo que passa sem clemência, em direção a...Você.

**E**la rapidamente jogou uma água no corpo, em uma vã tentativa de retirar o forte odor, sairá do banho, vestira outra camisola, e se jogou novamente na cama, eram três da manhã quando acordou, olhou o teto, por um tempo, então pegou no sono, lembrando, e revivendo a agradável sensação de ser retirada da água, pelo amado, sendo carregada inconsciente pelo estranho ser, e do semblante dele em meio as turvas águas.

* * *

_**Hatcherian Red Rose** mode '**on**'_

_**O**ie povo 8D descobri que em portugues só existe aqui na fanfiction alem dessa um fanfic de hellboy ç.ç que mardade ninguem gosta dessa turma não?...enfim, logo logo eu posto o primero capitulo oficial amores 8D, ai a cobra vai começar a fuma, \o\ WIIIII... ja ganhei meu primero ovo de pascoa do ano *---*~ adoro chocolate ai vou ser uma menina feliz, e escrever enguanto como chocolate! *0*~_

**Sasori-** Rose, se não tinha que ir escrever logo o primero capitulo em vez de ficar tagarelando sobre chocolate ¬¬  
**RedRose-** É mesmo...deixa eu ir gente o sasori tem razão x-x...bju bju acho que daqui pra sei lá quando eu posto uns dois capitulos, XD bju bju tchau.

_**...Hatcherian Red Rose Of Blood...**_

* * *


End file.
